


That Would Be Enough

by velvetycandles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android baby, Androids can have babies apparently, Angst, Connor can’t handle it, Connor is sad, Connor’s confused, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pretty emotional, Romance, Unresolved Tension, You are a sweet pea, You are sad, You feel horrible, correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetycandles/pseuds/velvetycandles
Summary: You and Connor are ‘married’ during the android revolution, breaking the news to him that you are pregnant with his child.Androids can actually be pregnant in this story, just a sad excuse to incorporate Hamilton into my writing ;)





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I know androids can’t have children but uH my imagination is pretty messed up??

_You can’t do this!_

_You’re a disgrace to him._

Words rang unbidden in her head, LED spinning to a blaring red before returning back to normal. Spinning a pen between your fingers in worry, the voices continued.

_You can’t do this!_

_Not now, not now!_

(Y/N) ignored words echoing in her head, fighting to steady her stance. She was trembling. Connor would be here soon enough, and you’d be there to tell the news. Hopefully, he’ll find the news to be a gift.

“(Y/N)?” Connor’s soft voice jerked you out of your thoughts.

You quickly straightened, pen fast to hit the floor. (Y/N) forced out a smile. “Connor,” you snapped your gaze toward him. “Thank you for coming--”

He cut her off. “What’s wrong, (Y/N)? You seem distressed, are you okay?

Unable to face him, you turned away. “I called Hank earlier,” you murmured. “I begged him to send you home.” Your voice was barely a whisper, nodding slowly. 

“What, why?”

“Because we’re having a child.” You spluttered, hands balling into fists beside you. You dare not look him in his eyes, eyes that’ll look back into yours with disgust and hatred.

You felt a hand grab your shoulder, quickly twisting you around. His eyes narrowed at the sight of your (E/C) eyes, guilt flashing beneath them. You looked around the room anxiously, desperately trying to focus your attention elsewhere. Anywhere expect for Connor. 

His hands snaked up your face, cupping your head softly. “How long have you known?”

“A month or so.” You said, drooping your head down into the palm of his hands. Relishing in his warmth.

“(Y/N), you should’ve _told_ me.”

_This was a mistake._

_All of this was a mistake._

You felt like breaking down, LED flashing between blue and yellow. Brows knitted together with anguish. You shook your head, wrapping your hands around his wrists and reeling back. 

“I knew you’d fight until war was won, fight until androids had all the rights that the humans do,” your gaze met his. “But you deserve a chance to meet your son.”

He frowned, flexing his his hands into fists. That’s when you noticed he was beginning to back away.

“P-please,” you stuttered, stepping forward. “Look around at how lucky we are to be _alive_ right now.” you pulled his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers with his.

“The fact that you’re alive is a miracle, to stay alive, that would be _enough._ ”

“(Y/N)-“

“I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing,” you shook your head. “But I’m not afraid, I _know_ who I married.” your voice was firm yet soft, hands moving up to his forearms, artificial skin peeling back to show the porcelain slate underneath. “If I could grant you peace of mind, I-If you could just let this moment be where you decide to stay.”

_And I could be enough._

_And we could be enough._

_That would be enough._

He was shaking now, straining against your grasp on him. His LED was flashing a bright crimson, struggling to make another move. “I can’t,”

“You can, Connor.” you pleaded, tilting your head to try and grab his attention. “Stay, please.”

“(Y/N),” he warned, chocolate eyes staring right into yours. ”I can’t.”

“What kind of parents would we be if we died before our child was even born?” 

“And what kind of father would I be to have a child be born into a world that hates them?”

Connor pulled himself out of your grasp, despite your numerous attempts to stop him in doing so. He ignored your following protests, swatting away your hands when you tried to reach out to him. 

“Please, (Y/N),” his LED was spinning yellow, running a hand through his hair. “Let me think, please.” 

You watched him sadly, fumbling with your fingers, sighing.

“Fine.” You said, raising your hands up beside your head, surrendering. “I should’ve known that whatever happens you’ll always fight for something that’ll never happen.” he opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted. “You’ll die, Connor. The humans will kill you, and I’m not going to be there to watch.”

“(Y/N), wait--“ 

But you were stepping away now, shaking your head in grief as you ran to your bedroom, quick to lock yourself inside.

Connor stood in the living room in disbelief, blinking blankly.

**What has he done?**


End file.
